The invention relates to a container with a screw-cap closure, both of plastic, the screw-cap closure having a conical sealing ring which, in the closed condition, presses sealingly from the inside against the mouth rim of the pouring spout.
Containers of this type, such as bottles, canisters, cans, drums, are frequently used for highly concentrated liquid or pasty chemicals, for example for plant protection agents.
The mouth rim of the pouring spout has hitherto additionally been sealed after filling by means of a foil, in order to ensure absolute leakproofness at least until the first opening and removal of the contents. If, for example, spraying devices are connected directly onto the pouring spout, then the sealing foil must be completely removed. It is in most cases contaminated with the chemical, and its disposal is problematic. The mouth edge of the pouring spout of such containers required a mechanical aftertreatment, so that the foil could also be welded on really absolutely sealingly. After detaching or puncturing the sealing foil, the function of the latter was lost, and there was no longer a leakproof seal. Apart from sealing, conical seals, cup seals and sealing inserts of rubber or other flexible materials are known. All these design forms are limited in their application. In particular, rubber seals swell up under the action of various chemicals and in this way lose their sealing effect. If a sealed container drops from some height, there is a risk of the screw-cap closure breaking off or of the container mouth leaking as a result of deformation.